User blog:DreadHydrus/Q
Hello, everyone! I know that this is already old news from last year, but I want to share you guys these Q&As for those who haven't known about this or had no access to the chat log here. Anyways, enjoy reading all of the questions the LoliRock staffs had answered! Note: '''Sometimes Jean-Louis Vandestoc and other LoliRock staff tease the fans by answering their questions in a playful or mysterious manner. :D '''ToriStar: The 1 question. How did Isira escape? Exactly? JLVandestoc: 'Lyna and Carissa helped her, it was very THOUGH evasion , including dragons and dwarves :) '''rafulitto888: ' Hi from armenia! Will we see full transformations of Lyna and Caressa '''JLVandestoc: '''there will be transformation for Lyna an Carissa indeed :) hope you will like them ! '''ToriStar: Ok) What about the past of Twins? Have they a family? LRProdGuy: '''The twins past really is mysterious, indeed. We plan on telling you more about them, one day. ;) For now, we try to focus on the season 2 episodes. ''LoliRock fans'':' What can we expect about the new faces? Will Lyna and Carissa play instruments? Or even sing? - Will Lyna and Carissa sing or play instruments or are they just roadies? - Are they joining the lolirock band? '''JLVandestoc:' For all the questins about will Lyna and carissa go on stage with the others, i am sorry to tell that it was too much complicated to do it, sorry, but they are Lolirock number one fans!! rafulitto888: Air Date of S2 LRProdGuy: Air date of season 2 : Some day, in 2016 we hope, but honestly it's too soon to tell. We'll keep you posted about it on the tumblr when we'll have news. ;) rafulitto888: Will we see Branda as Princess JLVandestoc: you will have to watch the episode to know it : fu fu fuufufufuuu JeanFoutre2: Est-ce que Jérome va réapparaître ? JLVandestoc: For Jerome...unfortunately yes we will see him again ! :) Note: Jerome is Stanley from A Promise is a Promise. colethepony: Who's your favorite lolirocker? LRProdGuy: Favorite LoliRock for me : Talia, followed by Auriana. ;) Jean-Louis already expressed he loved Talia the best months ago rafulitto888: Are aunt Ellen have magic powers? Will we see other princesses LRProdGuy: sorry, we can't answer all of these. ;) we would spoil season 2 if we did. vividfantasy: i have a technical question for the transformations: is there a time limit for it? JLVandestoc: yes it was part of the deal to make the transfo during that time, afiter we will have too much reuse scenes in the episode for too long and less time to tell the story Austria2610: Will we see the face of Grammor? JLVandestoc: YES. MOOUHHAAHAHAAHAHAHaaaaa *died* Thallles: Have you thought about making a movie for Lolirock? JLVandestoc: we will need first to FINISH the second season before thinking of it :) wy: What channel do you hope to put Lolirock on in America? Or do you plan to put it on Hulu or Netflix for it's official American release? LRProdGuy: About an american release, we're still working on it. We can't give you details though. ;) budgie: First of all thank you for hosting this chat session! My question was: will there be a song with Auriana as the centre? Just like the main focus in the clip Celebrate is on Talia? JLVandestoc: Auriana's song is more or less LoliStep SashaExel: Lolirock will be broadcast in Russia? LRProdGuy: We don't know unfortuntaly. :/ we're only the "production" team, and don't know much about the selling of the show around the world... Austria2610: What about Volta? JLVandestoc: As we did an episode on Xeris, I had to make an episode where Auriana is more into the light :) budgie: I don't know if you can answer this, but do you know why lolirock got cancelled in Turkey? It aired for like a month on disney channel and gained lots of fans, but then it stopped airing :( Maybe it will be airing on another channel? LRProdGuy: same answer. :/ We don't know... we're still trying to know in which country LoliRock is being aired... PrismaticBright: Which's your favorite season 1 LoliRock episode? JLVandestoc: I am hesitating between the 106 Xeris and the 119 Shanila, I love those two ! ToriStar What about Lina and Carrissa's kingdoms?Are they on Ephedia too? JLVandestoc: yes the realms of luna and carissa are on ephedia :) colethepony: Are you praying for the people who died during the paris shootings? LRProdGuy: The shooting in Paris was a terrible event, and yes, we had a thought for everyone there. :( rafulitto888: Will Lyna and Carissa be the secondary characters or they will be the part of team JLVandestoc: they will be part of the main team, they will help the princesses with their new powers in their ways :) vividfantasy7: another question: do the twins ever untransform? for example were they untransformed in the episode with the orphans (because of the hair color)? LRProdGuy: the twins are master of disguise. ;) they're kind of always "transformed", one way or another... wy: Where will Lyna and Carissa live? LRProdGuy: Currently, Lyna and Carissa are looking for a cool house to rent in Sunny Bay. They're supposed to invite us when they'll move in, we'll let you know more then. ;) PrismaticBright: Which's the hardest part of directing LoliRock? JLVandestoc: Directing is a very hard job, so everypart has its own complexity, from the design to the music ! what I enjoy the most is to build the storyboards to make something funny yet epic, and not go too much into mocking the genre, so it was a hard work but we are happy with it now vividfantasy7: then what is their un-magical hair color? LRProdGuy: Who knows ? Like we said, the twins ARE mysterious. ;) And they don't like Earth enough to live amongst humans, like Talia and Auriana, so... we might never know their Earth-hair color... ;) Sofi123451: Evil personages will sing?) JLVandestoc: I WANTED TO DO A MUSICAL INCLUDIND THE VILLAINS !!! but not in thoses seasons, sorry ToriStar: What happened to Talia's family? are her parents dead? LRProdGuy: Talia's family is probably prisoners of Gramorr... their whereabout are unknown. Let's hope the princesses will save them with the rest of Ephedia ! ToriStar: Will we get some merch and stuff with LoliRock? LRProdGuy: Yes, at some point. We're producing LoliRock figurines with Comanci. I don't have a lot of information regarding this point for the moment. Austria2610: Why is Praxina so cool? Xd LRProdGuy: Because she's evil, obviously ! ;) crystal: The princesses transform by announcing their names and titles, but could someone transform if they don't have a significant royal titles? Or is being a princess just really common on Ephedia JLVandestoc: no as this is a power only given to the royal family, those rich people again..... rafulitto888: Will Lyna and Carissa earn that power about what you told me please answer I need it!! JLVandestoc: you will have to wait sorry, crystalsilencius !! :) Sofi123451: Baines and Amaru met before? LRProdGuy: Amaru don't tell us what he does in his free time. Maybe he's like Perry the Platypus ? He could have a double life... If he met Banes, he was totally silent about it. rafulitto888: Did Izira have new power in 26 episode? LRProdGuy: Izira has her own powers, you'll have to wait to see her more to know if she's more special than the others ;) Austria2610: What do you think about Meph/Prax? JLVandestoc: Prax is also one my favorite... I though about her desing after looking at prison break , the girl that chase the heroes in seasons 3 and 4 :) colethepony: What is your favorite Lolirock song? JLVandestoc: for season1, it will be definitely CELEBRATE, rocking talia !! :) ToriStar: have Talia and Auriana ever met before Gramorr attaced Ephedia?) LRProdGuy: Yeah, they known each other for some time. We'll tell you more about them in another story. ;) lovinglapislazuli: in one of Praxina's concept arts, she had very long pigtails, was that a sailor moon reference? ;) JLVandestoc: you don't know everything....(running away) lovinglapislazuli: no come back XD JLVandestoc: yeah it was too much close to the Sailor, so we decided to explore another way LoliRock fans: but non royal can still use magic, right? I mean, the twins are not royal, I think :) - and Lev used it too, no? - I guess people can train but only a few, can have princess level power, titles - Yeah, there's Morgaine the Sorceress, plus the girls use magic in civilian form from time to time LRProdGuy: To solve the matter of "who can and cannot use magic ? is it only royalty ?" let's just say that Magic is always mysterious, and only a special gift to special people. So you might not need to be "royal" to have magic. However, if you can use magic, then it means you'll be special. ;) one way or another Austria2610: Parents of Auriana? And twins parents? LRProdGuy: who knows for the twins... Auriana will have an episode about her on season 2, like Talia had on season 1 with Xeris. ;) Thallles: Is there any possibility of the girls gain a new transformation to become stronger? JLVandestoc: this will be the case in season 3 I hope, for now we need to show you the finale of the season two, we are working hard to make it as epic as you can imagine for the sake of the Lolirock legacy :) crystal: So maybe the royal family is just a family of very special people? That would explain why the rulers are such good people. LRProdGuy: maybe... ;) rafulitto888: AA there will be season 3!?! Will we see another princesses? JLVandestoc: IF the season 2 is a success only... Gattix: Lolirock doesn’t really abuse flash tweening and thingies. What were the considerations behind going for Flash, was it still a cost thing, more a creative decision, meeting expectations of the usual style of TV shows nowadays …? JLVandestoc: As you may see, the desing of the characters are pretty complicated...to have the possibility to keep the appeal of the characters and have not too much puppet, we went for TOON BOOM and not flash so I though that the girls will still be pretty and not too much deformed Sofi123451: Why did you name Gamorr "Gramorr"? JLVandestoc: I tried a name where there is a lot of RRRRR possible to make his name aggressive :) SashaExel: Special videos will be released in addition to the episodes? LRProdGuy: Only the musical clips. :) We didn't make other special videos. vividfantasy7: are there any plans/chances/possibilities for crossovers with other shows? LRProdGuy: We made a crossover with Sailor Moon already. ;) lovinglapislazuli: where did you take inspiration for the concert outfits? JLVandestoc: We watched a lot of K Pop and Us and J Pop music video and took what I though interesting :) ToriStar: Who was human prototype for Lina and Carissa?) LRProdGuy: Human prototype ? :p We're just a cartoon producing team. Not Mad Scientists :p ToriStar: OMG/ I just stupid a little X) JLVandestoc: it is not original but I really like Red hair girls like in Pixar's Brave, and I wanted also to put some Chinese looking girls like Mulan :) rafulitto888 and wy: Will we see the parents of our 5 princesses? - Where are Auriana's sisters? Are THEY another resistance against Gramorr like Izira's leading? LRProdGuy: you'll have more answer in season 2 about Auriana's family. ;) Just a little patience. budgie: Will we ever see more of the shanilla transformations? happykuri: Yes, and these will be some epic moments of season 2. We hope you'll enjoy them :) JLVandestoc: I would NOT make Iris have this power just to show it once :) stay tuned ! princessetalia:'''Were Lyna and Carissa designed at the same time as the main girls, or afterwards? '''happykuri: Lyna and Carissa were designed afterwards. The decision to have 2 new princesses was made during the production of season one rafulitto888: and that chience girl is Lyna?? JLVandestoc: yeah lovinglapislazuli: @happykuri what's your favorite episode? :) happykuri: It's Princess Brenda :) It was a very important episode for us PrismaticBright: @happykuri Which was the hardest episode on season 1 to Storyboard? happykuri: The finale was pretty hard, but very motivating too wy: Will Kyle be back? happykuri: Yes he will budgie: I'm so exited, I loved shanilla! Another question about that: Why did you decide to introduce it so early in the series? Since magical girls often don't get their "upgraded" transformations until the end of the series? JLVandestoc: Shanila was supposed to be the 19th episode, but you know...we got problems crystal: Is Talia x Kyle canon? Their "date" was just holding hands so I'm not sure... LRProdGuy: Talia and Kyle do like each other. Maybe we'll see more of them in season 2 ? ;) rafulitto888: what are u thinking about S1 success? LRProdGuy: I want MORE ! ALWAYS MORE ! :D wy: What are the chances of Nathaniel and other humans finding out that Lolirock is a band of Magical Princesses next season? JLVandestoc: 10% :) budgie: Do you prefer the songs in English or in French? Or do you like them both equally? happykuri English for me :) JLVandestoc: PERSONALLY I prefer them in english, this si the way they have been animated and thought LRProdGuy: English clips only ! ToriStar: IS brenda a princess?) LRProdGuy: You'll know more in season 2 ! :D crystal: Can you tell us about Kyle's personality? All we really know so far is that he likes Talia. happykuri He's very clever :) wy: Did the property damage in Man of Steel and/orany other movies or shows give you the idea for Amaru summoning the arena? JLVandestoc: NO, this was decided because when I was yonger , i saw a japanes show called in France X-OR, and at the end of each episode, when the hero was fighting the big monster, they were teleported to the PARRALLEL DIMENSION, a place where they could not break anything Thallles: What is your favorite boy? Kyle is my favorite! LRProdGuy: He's Talia's favourite too. ;) happykuri: I like Lev SashaExel:'''In the 2nd season we will have a lot of secrets and mysteries, I think? '''JLVandestoc: yes , we have tried to make a decent finale that feed us and the audience in terms of epicness, as if it was the last one we do... budgie:'''Why is the first concert we see in the series pop revolution, while the opening theme of the show is Higher/Rêve idéal? '''JLVandestoc: The song Higher is catchier than Revolution, that the reason why we chose it crystal: Who voices Lyna in English? LRProdGuy: Lyna is voiced by Kelly Sheridan. ;) wy: I have a guess! Carissa is Tabitha St. Germain? Because I remember hearing Pepper Clark from Littlest Pet Shop out of one of them. LRProdGuy: Yes she is. Sofi123451: Stella from Winx came for our souls? LRProdGuy: No, we've good very good wards against winx and fairies. They're zapped if they try to infiltrate the LoliRock-Universe. :D colethepony: Is Winx Club have a crossover with Lolirock someday? JLVandestoc: May be it the two companies discuss with each other, but I am not sure that will happen :) rafulitto888: and also about Ephedias alphabete, is Ephedian symbols have some secrets inside or every symbol is one kingdom LRProdGuy: I posted about the ephedian alphabet on Tumblr. It's just cool symbols inspired from Nordic runics. That's all. rafulitto888: that means Ephedia have 26 kingdoms? LRProdGuy: nope. totally don't. rafulitto888: And how much kingdoms? LRProdGuy: About the number of kingdoms, it's not finite. We only created five so far : Ephedia (the main), Xeris (West), Volta (East), Calix (somewhere in a mountain probably) and Borealis (an Island, and probably a big magic nexus). There is room to create a lot more queendoms, and princesses. ;) Ephedia is a big world that would need to be explored ! budgie: Will the girls get new casual clothes in season 2? Because in cartoons they often switch main clothes when a new season starts :p LRProdGuy: you'll see in season 2. ;) JLVandestoc: we tried to make new variety of clothing for the girls, beginning from the clips, hope you will like them ! ToriStar: Where is sunny bay? happykuri: Next to the sea <3 wy: If any human discovered they're Magical Princesses, Who would be the 1st to know? happykuri: The police and the press!! MMRLRSENSEI: Kind of curious about how the show was originally about ice skating. Anything you can share with us there? JLVandestoc: Yeah at the start it was supposed to be ice stake girls, but I showed my producer a japanes show that directly covers this kind of sport....and ice skating princesses from another world, seriously ??? so I rewrite the concept and make it more consistent using the references I had in mind Gattix: Who decides to use 3DCG in a scene, and when? That all in Malaysia? JLVandestoc: I decided that to help the people to achieve the animation , we had to use some CGI taht look more or less like the 2D look and feel, and the studio accepted it anon3420: Hello everyone! When new clip LoliRock? :) LRProdGuy: except from fanart, no chance. Different producers, company, etc. :) anon2982: is there any chance of lolirock meeting miraculous ladybug in some way? i heard some of their staff are friends with you guys JLVandestoc: hahaah the team of Ladybug and Lolirock are friends, we know each other well and we do hope that our both series will please the audience and have success :) Austria2610: Why is Nathaniel very strange?.. happykuri: Because there were not enough interesting scenes with him, we couldn't develop him more than we already have. But there's a little more of him on season 2. MMRLRSENSEI: Tomas worked on LR a bit right? happykuri: Yes Thomas worked on the second half of "Batty" budgie: If I'm not mistaken, when producing the episodes the script is first made in France and then the English voice actors do their parts, and then it gets animated back again in France, right? How does communication between the animation studio in France and the English voice actors go? LRProdGuy: about the production process, it's very near. We write all in english, and then record the voices in english. Then we animate, and finaly we ADAPT in french. :) Usually, we have an artistic supervisor where the voices are recorded. anon4574: When new clip video LoliRock? JLVandestoc: in season 2, so as soon has the season will be announced !! :) LRProdGuy: Can't answer that. :/ The video clips are ready, but it's not up to us to decide when we'll air them first... Sofi123451: What Gramorr eat& JLVandestoc: dark crystal breakfast Gattix: the supervision is missing for the english recording? LRProdGuy: it depends on the shows. For LoliRock, we had a very little budget, so we couldn't afford a supervisor from france. :) Trying to have the best quality with very little to no money is a daily challenge. Sometime we succeed, and sometimes, it's a bloody mess. ;) ToriStar: When will we see concepts for Lina,Carissa and Isira with Lev?) LRProdGuy: "There was a prophecy, about a time, very near, when the concept arts for Lyna, Carissa and other character will be revealed. It will be on a day with full moon, and a triple rainbow in the sky" MMRLRSENSEI: Triple rainbow? What does it mean?! LRProdGuy: I don't know ! It's a character designer prophecy ! rafulitto888: I heared that u stoped series for 8 months after shanilla what was wrong? LRProdGuy: Yes and no. It's called "production hiatus". It's not a big secret that LoliRock is a very hard production. We rushed to complete up to 13 episodes. Shanila, originaly episode 19, was the 13th we created. Then, we knew we needed more time to create other episodes without lowering the quality of the show. MMRLRSENSEI: Dont know if spoiler....but you know how Gramorr can yell at the twins galaxies away? Can Izira commune with Talia, or is that too strong for her currently? JLVandestoc: it's part of the big power gramorr has, knowing that he is stuck because of the crown of ephedia can tell you how powerful the Queen of ephedia can be, and so iris :) colethepony: Is there a TV Size version of Higher (Lolirock theme song)? happykuri There is one, but it has not been released yet. Maybe one day vividfantasy7: is flying/teleportation a twin thing? or dark crystal user thing? happykuri It's both of them. It's a "villain" thing. wy: How does nobody suspect they are Magical Princesses when they are preforming in their concerts, using their magic? LRProdGuy: They've got a very good PR. It's their brand "A show that's kind of magical !" budgie: Why is it that in the clip pop revolution they are wearing their second clothes beneath their black jackets while in the clip Higher and We are magic they can change their clothes using magic? JLVandestoc: We tried to mak things that normal groups on live concerts can't do on stage, so we tried a lot of things, Lolirock is famous in their world because on stage they can do things that no one can do, and you know why :) lovinglapislazuli: Talking about villains, what happened to the little pests, Kakos and Deinos? happykuri Gramorr changed them into crystal statues ToriStar: What is the average life expectancy for people on Ephedia? LRProdGuy: Ephedian lived longer, we planned about twice earthling. Gattix: Will the moons around Ephedia ever be relevant? :3 LRProdGuy: You have no idea how they will be. ;) But yes, they will be. colethepony: Is the weather in Sunny Bay always sunny? LRProdGuy: No, it rains too. Remember the Xeris episode ? ;) crystal: Is Greenland always green? Is Iceland always covered in ice? LRProdGuy: It should be by the way. It's confusing that they don't. :( MMRLRSENSEI: I eagerly await :3 So do the girls have birthdays or do we have to make them up? :0 happykuri Next posts on tumblr will have character sheets with birthdays in it... just be a little more patient ;) crystal: So if Lyna is Mulan and Carissa is Merida, does that make Talia and Izira Anna and Elsa? JLVandestoc: No Frozen was not out when I thought about their design :) Austria2610: From who Praxina gets her butterfly-barrette? JLVandestoc: I wanted to have a dark mirror of Iris, who has a hairknot, so we thought about this for Prax as her main symbol is a dark butterfly :) colethepony: Is Sunny Bay is like San Francisco ? LRProdGuy: San Francisco was definitely one of our references when creating Sunny Bay rafulitto888: Once I saw a Picture where Mephisto is look some different he got a hand like Gramorr and his hair was looking up is that a sketch for S2? JLVandestoc: the design of Mephisto you saw was just a research of the early developpment rafulitto888: an image of Brenda's character sheet Adore her cant wait to see her in action LRProdGuy: See you in the double episode "Princess Brenda" then ! ;) It'll be an epic episode ! budgie: Will Auriana develop a serious love interest in season 2? Or will she just go on crushing on every boy she meets? xD happykuri She's always serious about her love interests! crystal: Wait, is Princess Brenda an actual episode or is this just a fandom inside joke that I'm not a part of LRProdGuy: Ok, that I can answer : Princess Brenda is the official name of one of the three double episodes we'll have in season 2. :) lovinglapislazuli: Remember when we all thought Lyna was Brenda? XD LRProdGuy: I admit it was pretty funny to watch it from the staff side. ;) MMRLRSENSEI: We've mentioned Lily Bowman and Jerome (the savior), is there a one-shot character you like the most JLVandestoc:'''For Season 1 it will be Morgaine , for season 2, you will see :) hote to have the same chat at the end of season 2 ! :) '''wy: How much will we see Missy next season? Less or more than season 1? happykuri You'll see her again, don't worry for that ;) colethepony: Are Asian Fans like Lolirock? LRProdGuy: we should ask them. We've seen some people in japan have an interest in LoliRock. we've very little news from asian fans... rafulitto888: Canu tell me please the name of Brendas kingom name?? JLVandestoc: you will perfectly know it now: it's 2 SPOIL ! :) vividfantasy7: will there be more episodes where Mephisto will be the one coming up with the plan? LRProdGuy: Mephisto still has a lot of surprises for you in season 2 ! We've got a few episodes focused on the twins. ;) You'll see... wy: Also, what's with Gramorr's hiring policy? Why did he hire Prax and Meph in the 1st place? LRProdGuy: remember what I told about magic ? It's only with special people. And there are not so many "special people" in the world. ;) Gramorr saw something in the twins potential that made him hire them. (He's probably disappointed now though) OfficialTeamLR: And from the team, what was your favorite, and least fav ? ;) LRProdGuy: Mmm... Best : 119, Shanila (love Iris with short hair !). Worst : Oooh. Hard... mmm... I'm hesitating between 104, 110 and 120. :) happykuri: Favorite :119; least fave : 120 (you go from best to worst in just one ep) JLVandestoc: It's hard for me to tell as I consider them like my children... but let my favorites will be 106 119 125 126 and my least fav 120 and 115 princessetalia: fave season 2 clip? happykuri: I LOOOVE New Star Generation LRProdGuy: Fave season 2 clip ? Mmm... Reach the Stars ! :) and Never Give up ! and New Star Generation ! Aaaaah ! So hard to choose ! Can't wait to be able to show them to you ! :D JLVandestoc: fave S2 clips 9 and 7. New star generation and Reach the stars rafulitto888: WAIT WHAT!!!! S2 clips!!! where I can find theM/????? LRProdGuy: They're not aired yet. We hope they will be soon thought princessetalia: Do the girl's have last names? I would think Iris would LRProdGuy: they HAVE full name. They're royaltie : Iris of Ephedia, Talia of Xeris, Auriana of Volta. It's like "DeXeris" / "D'Ephedia" / "De Volta". idi: Thanks! Which Magical Girl series influenced Lolirock the most? I know Sailor Moon is the famous one but I've always gotten Precure vibes from LR LRProdGuy: Jean-Louis was inspired by Minky Momo the most, but a lot of people on the team were inspired by Sailor Moon. So kind of both. princessetalia: can you tell us the French names of the s2 songs, or have they not been recorded yet? LRProdGuy: They've been recorded, but we can't give you these names yet, sorry. :) MMRLRSENSEI: ah, my last question. Izira shows up on Earth for a day. What happens? JLVandestoc: To tell you the truth, Izira is stuck on ephedia with leading the rebellion against Gramorr, so.... lovinglapislazuli: Okay, important question @LRProdGuy how did Gramorr got that crystal arm? LRProdGuy: it's part of his mysterious backstory, that may be revealed one day. ;) idi: Speaking of Mysterious Backstory, will we ever see him without that mask? LRProdGuy: Yes, that will definitely happen at least once. ;) Gattix: Would you want to revisit the music concept in a potential third season, with more focus on it and maybe music being used as a weapon? (or musical stuff :3) JLVandestoc: We are already lucky to have mixed music an magic that way, know well that the music is dangerous in animation as we speak about timing, rhythm and good animators... this is very dangerous that not a lot of production can handle as a 100% tool in a show of 26 min :) Others: PrismaticBright: I hope we can see Lily again... LRProdGuy: Lily is very busy with her career, but you never know... maybe she'll have some time ? ;) PrismaticBright: Yeah, Lily deserves some time with her new friends! LRProdGuy: Maybe. ;) We can't tell you all about season 2. It would be spoiler ! ;) MMRLRSENSEI: @happykuri also thank you for Missy's silent sidekicks happykuri: Thanks! She reminded me so much of Nanami in Utena, or Lavinia in Princess Sarah. A girl like her just must have her sidekicks! lovinglapislazuli: Rekkit was adorable LRProdGuy: did you notice Auriana has one Rekkit in her bedroom ? lovinglapislazuli: Really? No, I spotted the one in episode one and two XD colethepony: Is the word Rekkit is a parody of Reddit? JLVandestoc: No it was out of the words Wreck it :) as the rabbit was making a lot of mess in the show :) LRProdGuy: the chat session was ending Yep. :) As the final gift for the season 2, here are a few teasing : You'll have revelations ! truth WILL be told ! Expect huge surprises ! Expect to see more side of each characters ! More of the twins ! And the most shocking part : NATHANIEL WILL ALSO HAVE MORE PERSONALITY ! JLVandestoc: And Izira's Medallion will be BACK ! Category:Blog posts